1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a dynamic random access memory and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increased integration of a dynamic random access memory cell may be beneficial. Accordingly, forming a buried contact plug which connects a capacitor to a source or a drain of a transistor and a bit line contact which connects a bit line to a source or a drain of a transistor may become difficult. For example, a buried contact pad may not be vertically aligned with a buried contact plug.